Tears of Sorrow
by Mirenithil
Summary: Zwei Gespräche zwei Gespräche über zwei Trennungen, über das Ende der Welt hinaus... Arwen und Elrond, Elrond und Celebrían, Tränen des Leids. Beendet.
1. Breathe easy

**Tears of Sorrow**

_Breathe easy_

Stille.

Es ist schon weit nach Mitternacht.

Über uns erstreckt sich ein Himmel wie aus Wachs, fast schwarz und sternklar. Wenn man den Kopf in den Nacken legt und aufblickt zu den Sternen, kann man sich in diesem Anblick verlieren. Man fühlt sich plötzlich klein und unbedeutend angesichts dieser Millionen von Sternen, die schillernd und funkelnd über uns wachen. Am hellsten von allen leuchtet Earendil. Doch heute ist sein Glanz getrübt, denn auch er nimmt Abschied. Auch ihm zerreißt es beinahe das Herz. Der letzte Abschied von seinem schönsten Kind.

Leise rauscht der Wind über die Felder des Pelennor Ein leises Knarren von Ästen ist das einzige weitere Geräusch außer unseren Atemzügen. Das blasse Licht des schwindenden Mondes schimmert silbern auf den Zweigen des Weißen Baumes von Gondor.

Wir sitzen schon seit Stunden hier, seit dem farbenprächtigen Sonnenuntergang, und schweigen uns an. Jeder von uns kennt die Worte, die gesprochen werden müssen, die jedoch keiner von uns aussprechen will. Aber irgendwann muss dieser Schritt getan werden. Das weiß sie und das weiß ich auch.

„Bist du mir böse?", reißt mich irgendwann ihre Stimme aus meinen trauernden Gedanken. Ich sehe sie an, ihr weißes, schönes Gesicht, sehe die Tränen in ihren Augen glänzen. Ihre Stimme ist schwach, nichts von dieser unterschwelligen Bestimmtheit, mit der sie früher immer sprach, ist noch übrig. Noch bevor ich über ihre Frage nachdenken kann, versetzt mir der Ausdruck ihres Gesichts einen Stich ins Herz. Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass sie bei dieser Entscheidung nur ihre Liebe zu Aragorn vor Augen hatte? Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass ihr meine Meinung dazu gleichgültig ist? Dass es ihr egal ist, ob ich ihre Entscheidung billigen und verstehen kann oder nicht? Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass sie mich nicht ebenso liebt wie ich sie...?

Wider Willen schleicht sich ein bitteres Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. „Nein, das kann ich nicht sein, Arwen.", antworte ich meiner geliebten Tochter. „Nicht dir. Ich mag deine Entscheidung nicht verstehen können, aber ich muss sie akzeptieren. Dies war deine Wahl."

Sie sieht mich an, leise Verzweiflung liegt in ihrem Blick. Ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Ada?", fragt sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Wird... wird Naneth mich verstehen?"

Überrascht blicke ich sie an. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ihr dies so schwer auf dem Herzen liegt. „Natürlich wird sie das, Kind. Sie will nur, dass du glücklich bist – und ich auch."

„Aber...", wispert sie. „Du warst dagegen, Ada."

Ihr laufen silbern schillernde Tränen über die Wangen – und ich fühle mich mit einem Mal schuldig wie niemals zuvor in meinem Leben. Wie komme ich eigentlich dazu, ihr diesen Abschied so schwer zu machen? Ich sollte mich für sie freuen, dass sie jemanden gefunden hat, den sie liebt. Den sie so sehr liebt, dass sie dafür ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgibt. Den sie so sehr liebt, dass sie lieber einen winzigen Augenblick mit ihm zusammen sein will... als für immer allein.

Welches Recht habe ich, ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden? Mit diesem Unterton zu reden, au dem sie ganz deutlich heraus hören kann, dass ich sie immer noch nicht verstehen kann? Ich mache es ihr doch nur schwerer, als es ohnehin schon für sie ist. Sie muss die ganze Zeit gedacht haben, dass ich wütend auf sie bin. Sie muss gedacht haben, ich würde sie nicht mehr lieben.

„Das war ich wirklich, Arwen.", antworte ich ihr schließlich und lege einen Arm um sie. „Doch... was man nicht ändern kann, gewinnt man lieb. Es reicht mir zu sehen, wie deine Augen leuchten, meine Tochter, wenn du Aragorn ansiehst. Mir reicht dieses Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht, um jede Ablehnung zu vergessen.", füge ich so sanft wie möglich hinzu. „Denk nicht an mich, Arwen. Du sollst die Zeit, die euch beiden bleibt, nicht mit Gedanken an mich verschwenden... versprich mir nur eines."

Sie lehnt sich an mich. „Alles, was du willst, Ada...", entgegnet sie.

„Komm, schau mich an, Undómiel. Versprich mir eines, und sei gewiss, ich werde damit leben lernen. Aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, niemals zu bereuen, was du entschiedst. Blicke nicht zurück. Nimm es leicht. Wenn du mir das versprechen kannst, Arwen, kann ich in Frieden ziehen."

Sie löst sich von mir, wischt die Spuren der Tränen von ihrem Gesicht und schaut mich an. „Das tue ich, Ada. Ich verspreche es dir. – Ich weiß, worauf ich mich eingelassen habe. Wartet nicht auf mich, denn ich werde nicht kommen. Kein Schiff kann mich je in den Westen bringen."Ihre Stimme gewinnt wieder etwas von der alten Stärke zurück. „Aber ich denke an dich, Ada."

„Ich weiß... noch einige Jahre, dann werden wir gehen. Und wenn es soweit ist, werden wir noch einmal miteinander reden, Kind. Ich will nicht, dass du mir dann sagst, dass es eine falsche Entscheidung war – denn das war es nicht. Selbst ich muss das erkennen, Arwen. Denk immer daran, dass du nur noch dieses eine Leben hast. Blicke nicht zurück. Bereue nicht. Lass dir dein Herz nicht schwer machen."

Sie nickt, lächelnd dieses bezaubernde Lächeln, mein Abendstern.

„Ada? Sag Naneth, dass ich sie liebe... und dass ich sie nie vergessen werde."

„Das werde ich, Arwen. Und auch wir werden dich für immer in unserem Herzen behalten, selbst wenn du diese Welt verlassen hast. – Doch nun genug der trüben Worte, mein Kind. Jetzt und hier genieße dieses Leben. Wir werden uns noch einmal sehen."Ich stehe auf.

Sie erhebt sich ebenfalls. „Das werden wir gewiss, Ada.", sagt sie leise und geht hinein.

Ich sehe ihr lächelnd hinterher. Ich sagte ihr, sie solle sich das Herz nicht schwer machen lassen. Das sollte auch für mich gelten. Noch einige Jahre. Keine lange Zeit für Elben – kein Grund zu trauern. Meine Tochter würde glücklich sein, hatte nach all dem Gram endlich ihr Lachen wieder gefunden. Doch selbst wenn der Abendstern eines Tages verlöschen sollte... sie wird es leicht nehmen. Ich werde es auch, ihr zuliebe.

Im Osten zeigt sich ein schmaler Silberstreif am Horizont. Es ist Zeit für den Aufbruch. Obwohl Arwen nun die Königin Gondors ist, wird sie immer meine geliebte Tochter bleiben – und ihr Glück ist wichtiger als meine Trauer.

_TBC..._


	2. One last whisper

Elanor: Vielen lieben Dank... hier kommt das zweite und letzte Kapitelchen... und ich drück dir alle Daumen, falls du dich entschließt, auch mal was zu schreiben ;)

* * *

_One last whisper_

Stille.

Es ist schon weit nach Mitternacht.

Über mir erstreckt sich ein Himmel wie aus Wachs, schwarz und beinahe sternenklar. Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und blicke auf, verliere mich in diesem Anblick. Fühle mich plötzlich klein und unbedeutend angesichts dieser Millionen von Sternen, die schillernd und funkelnd über die Unsterblichen Lande wachen.

Ich sitze hier – allein. Atme die kühle, klare Nachtluft ein. Es riecht nach Salz, das Meer ist nah. Sein Rauschen wird vom Wind weit in die Unsterblichen Lande hinein getragen. Es ist allgegenwärtig, genau wie dieser glitzernde Sternenhimmel.

Erinnerungen steigen in mir auf. Schon einmal saß ich unter einem solchen Himmel – doch damals war ich nicht allein. Damals verabschiedete ich mich... und der Gedanke daran zerreißt mir beinahe das Herz.

Als wäre es gestern gewesen höre ich ihre Worte. Ihre traurige, samtweiche Stimme klingt noch in meinen Ohren und ich sehe – ich sehe ihr Gesicht, das schönste Gesicht unter diesem Himmelszelt, Earendils liebstes Kind... von Trauer verdunkelt der Stern ihrer Seele.

Der Abschied von ihr war wohl das schlimmste, was mir je widerfahren ist... dachte ich. Ich dachte, nichts könnte schlimmer sein als der Schmerz, den ich dabei empfand, die Lande Mittelerdes immer kleiner werden zu sehen am Horizont, mit dem Wissen, dass sie immer noch dort war – und dass es kein Schiff geben würde, dass sie jemals wegbringen konnte aus dieser Heimat, die sie sich erwählt hatte.

Wie sehr schmerzten diese langen Wochen auf See, ohne sie... doch der Schmerz verblasste mit den Jahren in diesen Landen voller Wärme und Licht und Glückseligkeit. Wurde zu einer unmerklichen kleinen Schramme unter der Oberfläche, eine winzige Narbe, unbedeutend im Angesicht des blühenden Lebens um einen herum.

Aber heute Nacht... heute Nacht kehrten sie zurück, die Erinnerungen an unseren letzten Abschied, das Gespräch, das wir führten, im silbernen Licht der Weißen Stadt Minas Tirith. An ihre Worte und an meinen Entschluss, es ihr nicht schwer zu machen – nicht schwerer, als es ohnehin schon war für sie.

Ein Lufthauch reißt mich aus diesen Gedanken.

„Was starrst du in den Himmel?", fragt eine leise, belustigte Stimme hinter mir... eine Stimme, die nur scheinbar amüsiert klingt, denn ich höre Furcht in ihr mitschwingen. Eine ungute Vorahnung hat auch sie befallen. Sie hat es ebenfalls bemerkt.

Das unmerkliche Flackern des hellsten aller Sterne. Der leise Schleier über seinem sonst so klaren silbernen Schein.

Das Erlöschen Earendils.

Sie setzt sich neben mich, greift haltsuchend nach meiner Hand. „Ich fühle, dass etwas geschehen wird... auch wenn mein Herz sich weigert, daran zu glauben, Elrond. Sag mir, dass nicht wahr ist, was ich spüre..."Flehentlich klingt ihre Stimme. Ihre Haut ist kühl – nein, das ist sie nicht. Ich bilde mir nur ein, den leisen Hauch der Sterblichkeit zu fühlen, den ich damals spürte, als ich Arwens Hände ergriff. Ich weiß, dass es eine Illusion ist – und doch scheint es so real, als säße ich wieder unter diesem Baum, in dieser Nacht, in fernen Landen.

„Das kann ich nicht tun.", höre ich mich endlich antworten, als wäre ich jemand anders, jemand, den ich gar nicht kenne. Und obwohl mir diese Worte schwerer fallen als alle, die ich je ausgesprochen habe, müssen auch diese gesprochen werden.

Wieder überkommt mich dieser Schauer, der Hauch der Vergänglichkeit.

Ich sehe Celebrían an... sie fühlt es auch. Leise Panik steht in ihren Augen, überschattet von Trauer.

Der Verlust Arwens war schwer gewesen für sie. Jahrelang hatte sie gewartet in den Gärten Valinors, gewartet auf unsere Kinder, ihre Eltern, auch auf mich. Noch heute sehe ich, wie das freudige Funkeln in ihren Augen langsam erlosch, als sie Arwen nicht bei uns fand. Wie glitzernde Tränen in ihre Augen traten, als ich ihr zerrissenen Herzens von dem berichtete, was geschehen war – von ihrer Tochter, die nun sterblich war und dem Schicksal Luthiens folgte, von ihrer Tochter, die sie niemals mehr wiedersehen würde – von ihrer Tochter, die es beinahe zerbrach bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ihre Mutter sie nicht würde verstehen können.

Eine Windböe kommt auf, lässt sie leicht schaudern. Nicht der Kälte wegen, sondern auf Grund der Botschaft, die die Luft in sich trägt. Wir rücken näher zusammen, harrend der Dinge, die geschehen werden – wie wir wissen. Obgleich wir es nicht wahr haben wollen.

Vorsichtig fange ich ihre Tränen mit einer Fingerkuppe auf, nachdem es vorbei ist. Es war nur ein kurzes Blitzen, ein fallender Stern, ein verzweifeltes Flackern Earendils – und nun ist es geschehen.

Arwen ist tot.

Unsere Tochter hat uns verlassen, für immer, ist wieder vereint mit dem, den sie liebte – so sehr, dass sie bereit war alles dafür aufzugeben. Das Licht des Abendstern ist endgültig verloschen.

Im Osten zeigt sich ein schmaler Silberstreif am Horizont. Obwohl Arwen nun nicht mehr ist, wird sie immer unsere geliebte Tochter bleiben – und wir akzeptieren ihre Entscheidung.

Der leise Hauch des Todes erhebt sich noch einmal und verstummt.

_Ende_


End file.
